love through letters
by chispas
Summary: James and the maraunders are away for the summer, James is inlove with Lily for a long time now and Lily doesn't. But she begings to receive some mystery letters, read and find out if James can conquer Lily's love through letters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character. Only the master J.K. Rowling owns them and I am merely trying to write something.**

**Chapter 1**

**Finally Summer is Here**

It was finally summer and all the Hogwarts' students come back to get some rest.

"Hey Padfoot! We don't have a lot of time to go you know" said a boy with messy jet black hair.

"Coming, coming", said the other boy with black hair also but it seemed a lot more manageable than the other, he finished saying good bye to some girls and got in the train.

Suddenly a beautiful girl climbed to the train, she had dark red hair and the most astonishing green eyes you've ever seen.

"See you after the holyday, Lupin" said the girl, "of course Lily take care" answered the boy. "Oi, Evans! Not saying good bye to me" said the black haired boy. "Drop dead Potter!" Lily said turning her back to him. "James, I think you have as much chances with her, that I have of becoming Minister of Magic" said Sirius with a laugh.

The train started its journey towards London and the view outside changed. The Maraunders were planning their vacation at James' house. But in James' mind other plans were being made.

The Maraunders arrived to London and agreed to meet with each other after spending some time with their families. When James turned his head, saw Lily for the last time and thought. _"I'm going to get her, I know I am"_

**At the Potter House**

Mrs. Potter was waiting for her son and his friend to arrive. Although it was more than just a friend he was like his brother and a son to her and to her husband. Everything was prepared for him.

A car coming near the house got her out of her thoughts.

"Look Padfoot, we're home", James said, he was happy to be home but it was a bittersweet feeling, because as much as he loved to be home, he knew he was going to miss certain redhead with green eyes, and even when he knew that he wasn't her favorite person he had a plan.

"Welcome home, young masters!" greeted a house-elf who took the suitcases to their rooms. "Thanks Jolk. Where is my mother?" James asked, and with a big hug he had his answer. "I missed you so much!" Said Mrs. Potter letting James go and added "Any ideas for the summer".

"Not much, just the same of every year, Remus and Peter will join us in two weeks" James answered to his mother. They stayed in the living room talking for a while, laughing, retelling their adventures at school to James's mom. James knew she was happy to have them in the house, because his Dad was everyday more and more time away from home and the house lacked that magic he provided and that his mother could find in him.

"Mom, we need to go upstairs" James said with a smile "Of course, I will call you when dinner is ready".

It was fun to be free from homework, James and Sirius spent most of their time playing quidditch or just fooling around. It was one of the hottest summertime they ever had and with Peter and Remus joining them, it was going to be a lot of trouble. They have this last summer to be careless and to rest for their last year.

"Moony, Wormtail! It was about time for you to show up!" James screamed from the pool. "Hey Prongs, where is Padfoot" Remus asked with a grint, and when James was about to answer a big black shaggy dog jumped to Remus and Peter

"Get of me! Padfoot!" Peter screamed. But the dog was gone and in its place was a teenager laughing out loud at the face of his friend.

The new comers settled in one of the many rooms the house had and immediately headed for the pool, they were playing and having a good time but one of them wasn't with them.

James was in his room writing something unusual in him, but it seemed that this was rather important and he was putting a lot of effort in it. He finally finished it and gave it to an owl. The owl took it and flied away to deliver that important note.

_**A/N. ok so this is my chapter debut. Please be kind. Read and review.**_


	2. Chapter 2 mystery letters

**Chapter 2**

**Mystery Letters**

Lily got home like she was coming from a dream. She knew that this summer was going to be like all the summers he ever had since she go her letter, because her sister Petunia was a muggle as her parents but didn't really understood nor like the magic.

She got to her room and unpacked her trunk, all the books of fantastic incantations were put in a bookcase. Her robes to the closet and the muggle clothes out. She had been in her house just a few hours and she already missed Hogwarts, her friends, her teachers and most of all she missed doing magic; but she knew that she was not going to miss James Potter, the most arrogant, stupid boy she've ever met before.

"Lily, could you come here please?" Her mother called from downstairs. "In a minute, mom" she said. And when she was about to reach the door an owl tapped the closed window. Who could be writing to her? It was too early for her to do it. She got to the window, opened it, and let the owl give the letter. "Lily, I'm not kidding get down right now!" her mother voice broke the silence. When she looked again the owl had left.

She left the letter over her desk and went down to where her mother was calling. "I'm here" she said "Good. I need you to get dressed up" her mother told her, "What for?" Lily asked giving a look of surprise "Your sister is getting engaged, and we were just waiting for you to arrive from school to give her an engagement party" her mother explained. "Petunia is going to marry that bloke" Lily added giving a snort, "He is not just a "bloke", he is Vernon Dursley a good man from a very normal family, you freak!" shrieked Petunia from the kitchen. "Enough!" their mother said, "I will not have fights in this house, not today nor other day. Some day you two will realize that you need your family and you'll feel sorry about fighting so much". Petunia had always hated Lily, because she thought that everybody liked Lily more than her. Well to be honest most people did. Lily just gave a sneer look to Petunia and said 'fine' to her mother, then she was again in her room and back to the mystery litter.

She too a second look to it and searched for clues to find out who send it, she found nothing. She opened it carefully and read:

Lily:

Love is a strange thing. It is a flower, so delicate that a touch will break it and so strong that nothing will stop its growth.

Think how often we miss love in a life time by a wrong gesture...

By an unspoken word… by not keeping silent at the right time…

We lose by interference of other people, by lack of money and communication, by a quarrel over something stupid and yet…

We cannot live with out it…

Lily read the poem several times trying to understand who had send it. It was beautiful and it really captured how she felt sometimes. The person who sent it must be a very skillful wizard because it was not handwritten and it had a soft playing music to set the tone. She wanted to reply but how, she didn't know where to send it or what to say back. She felt special and also felt with hope she knew that somewhere out there somebody was in love with her.

**A/N I would like to thank my first reviewer and hope you like this one. When I was writing it I noted that James writes the letter after he gets from Hogwarts and Lily receives it when she is arriving, it was a little mistake in time setting and I promise to be more careful in the next ones. So please read and review. Chispas84**


	3. Chapter 3: Hogwarts' letters

**Chapter 3**

**Hogwarts' Letters**

It had been month and a half now and the marauders were still having fun, when 4 tawny owls arrived to the house.

"Hey look! It is the Hogwarts' letters. And I bet that one of these has a badge" Sirius said to the other boys while he unattached the letters from the owls legs.

"We always knew that Moony will be the Head Boy this year" James added, "Ok don't start celebrating, I don't have the badge" Remus said after opening his letter. "So who has it?" Peter asked in his usual way.

Everybody turned to see James, who held in his hand a red badge with the Gryffindor lion holding a golden **H** and a **B**.

"Prongs!!" all the marauders said with the mouth fell open, "Dumbledore must be really whack!, Prongs as a Head Boy" Sirius joked while he set the letter on the table, "Hey, don't you see, this is a great thing, I bet Lily also got hers" James replayed.

"Forget it Prongs. You don't have a chance with Evans, because mate let's put it nicely, SHE HATES YOUR GUTS!!" Sirius said "I think she would rather like to go out with greasy Snevelius than with you" he added.

James knew that he wasn't Lily's favorite person but he thought about the letter he had sent and maybe it had accomplished what was intended to.

Meanwhile in another place in Britain Lily was getting her letter to. When she opened it she let a scream of emotion get out, "Lily, What is it?" her mother asked worrying that something was wrong. "Mom, I got it!! I'm Head Girl!!!" Lily screamed running down the stairs and waving her badge in one hand and the letter in the other.

"Sweetie, we're so proud of you" her father said giving her a hug.

"What is all the fuzz about?" Petunia said, "Your sister has been made Head Girl at Hogwarts" her mother explained with a big smile.

"Oh is that, I really don't think it is a great event to be Head Girl or anything of that school of freaks" she said turning around and headed to her room.

Lily and her parents stayed in the living room while Lily talked about all the privileges that the Head Boy or Girl had, and all the responsibilities as well and how much she had wanted that honor.

She also arranged to go to Diagon Alley next week to get all she needed.

Afterwards Lily returned to her room and read more carefully the letter and also the supplies list she had to have for next year, and then she realized, she didn't have a clue who the Head Boy may be, but she was a little calm because she trusted Dumbledore and she knew he wouldn't choose someone without the specific qualities for the job.

But still with all the excitement about her letter she couldn't forget the other letter, the one that had her head spinning around figuring out who the secret admirer could be, the one that kept her up some nights thinking how many times she could have past that boy at school or talk to him and didn't even noted.

And suddenly, while she was thinking in that letter a beautiful barn owl appeared by the window with another letter.

_**A/N Well that is chapter 3 sorry for the wait and hope you enjoy it. A little suspension for next chapter.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**LOVE LETTERS AND ANSWERS**

But this time Lily was a little faster than last time because she closed the window. "You'll wait until I give you an answer this time, okay" said Lily and the owl just stared at her, after a while it nodded.

The letter wore the same distinct appearance than the last one and again it didn't say who was the one who wrote it, Lily took a long look at it again before read it this time. Maybe she wanted to be prepared for what was written inside, however nothing could have prepared her for this.

She opened the letter and read:

_Lily: _

_Congratulations on becoming Head Girl, I know for sure that is something you've wanted since day one at Hogwarts._

_You must be thinking right now who is this boy (because I'm a boy) that so mysteriously is approaching you, and that knows so much about you. And you will continue to think it for a while, because I'm not going to tell you, not yet. You see the truth is that I've wanted this mystery for so long that, I thought about the first letter for so long and sometimes even thought of not sending it. Then I realized that a girl like you deserved a try. You have so many qualities that cannot be put on paper. _

_I hope you are having a great summer and don't think what you are going to do after Hogwarts, there is plenty of time for it._

_P.S. You must've closed the window for the owl not to fly without an answer, it was not necessary; he is going to stay until you have one. _

This was definitely not what Lily was specting, apparently this boy was very clever boy, it was mysterious, romantic, but at the same time there was not an immediate commitment. She was thrilled by this new adventure, because she was not the sort of girls that find adventures everywhere, this one was safe, at least she was thinking it right now. And suddenly the fact that she didn't know who he was, didn't matter.

Lily took one piece of parchment, quill and ink from her trunk and meditated for a second what to write. And she wrote:

_Secret friend:_

_How strange, because even if I don't know you I consider you a friend. Reading your poem and now this second letter has been really surprising and overwhelming, to know that there is a person who is kind, loving and so interested in me, and don't think that because I just wrote that I must think that the world revolves around me, cause I don't, is just that you seem to know more about me than my closest friends and to think about it that is quite difficult because I don't share too much with the rest of the class._

_I wish I could know who you are to retrieve something of the great thinks you have said in this two letters. Please continue writing I want to know you, if you don't want to say your name it's ok. But keep writing, write about you._

_Until the next letter…_

_Lily_

Lily tied the letter to the owl's leg and it flied away, she followed the owl with the sight until it was out of view. So many things happening in so little time, Lily took once more her Hogwarts letter to look and the "Head Girl" word, but also took the second letter of that mystery guy.

Suddenly two owls appeared by her window, with letters from her friends and some presents because they knew already the good news. She answered them and sent them away. She was happy about it, but she was happier because of her "Secret Friend"

**A/N Hello again, sorry for the delay but here is chapter 4 hope that you enjoy it. Please read and review, it makes me happy that people read my story. Thanks.**


End file.
